powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 7: Protect the Land!
is the seventh episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis After losing Eri in a bet, Agri is forced to work for an old farmer in order to get her back from him. Plot After shopping, Eri and Agri help an old man named Jotaro who is kind to the former and mean to the latter to the point of challenging him to a sumo match with Eri on the line. Beating Agri easily, Jotaro takes Eri away as the others decide to sit this out and have Agri get Eri out of the predicament. To get her back, Agri finds himself doing manual labor and gardening for Jotaro. While taking a break, Agri and Eri learn of an attack by Warstar's Zuteramedorop Universal Insect Monster Abauta of Research. While fighting the Goseigers, Abauta purposely allows himself to be attacked before taking his leave with the fighting data he receives. Forced to return with Eri to his dismay, Agri resumes working the garden in full force while Eri notices a photo of Jotaro with his wife Sachiko. The next day, after Eri talks to Agri about Sachiko possibly being the man's deceased wife, Agri learns that the area of land he was not allowed to work on is a cabbage garden that was planted by Jotaro and Sachiko that Jotaro vowed to protect. By then, Abauta arrives to destroy all oxygen-producing plant life as Goseigers arrive to stop him. However, using the data he amassed from their previous fight, Abauta systematically defeats the Goseigers before flying towards the man's cabbage garden. Refusing to let Abauta destroy the cabbages, Agri fights him with the new techniques he learned from the gardening. Once enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, after attempting to destroy the Snake Header until the Landick Brothers arrive to its aid, Abauta battles Landick Gosei Great before being destroyed. Later, after enjoying the vegetables Agri worked so hard on, the Goseigers are shocked to see Sachiko, explaining that she has just returned from a vacation, and Jotaro reveals that he has a thing for cute girls. This in turn causes a distraught Eri and Agri to beg Hyde to use his Memorywash Card on them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Jotaro: *Jotaro(Young): *Yukiko: *Yukiko(Young): *Man: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Skick Sword, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Landick Axe, Snake Headder, Gosei Snake, Landick Brothers, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Landick Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Black **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Black DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Epic 5: Magical Hyde, Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers, Epic 7: Protect the Earth! and Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes